Once Upon a Werelove
by Lekismon
Summary: What would happen if Amy doesn't leaves Sonic alone after she finds out that he isn't look like the one she is looking for? Read It to find out! Were Sonamy one-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in: Spagonia (Sonic Unleashed)

Couple(s): Were Sonamy only

Me: First fanfic, woohoo! Anyways I do not own neither Sonic, Amy, Chip or Rouge but It's a great thing that I don't because I'm far too lazy to art and public my own OCs and I guess It would be a waste if these four wouldn't be know by many! Anyways! On with the story!

Amy's POV

I was so disappointed when I heard, that Sonic has to go to stop Eggman's newest plan meaning we can't spend the night together! I've planned so many things for the two us! Spending the night together, drinking milkshake, walking in the park then watch that movie called the "Beauty and the Beast". This story is about a young girl, who is forced to stay in a terrible beast's castle but soon she fells in love with him! Aww... This is so beautiful and romantic! Oh well one day I maybe watch It with him - I sighed MAYBE! If only I could find out why he is avoiding me!

But then I saw someone in the corners walking quite slowly.

\- It's him! - I thought. - It's really him! My hero! - sure, now his fur looked a little bit darker now, but I'm sure It's probably just because It's nighttime. I mean, am I ever get wrong in these things? I began to run a fast as I could, ready to giving him big welcome hug.

Sonic's POV

I kinda lost in thought no doubt about that. It happened all so fast! Sure fast isn't really new to me but this is all just weird. That machine filled me with some kind of dark energy. Whenever the sun rises, I'm a normal guy who everybody loves while some other hates.

But when sunset I'm stuck in this beastly looking body. Tails was pretty understanding about It but what about the others? How they will they take It? Especially Amy! I haven't seen her a while! On the bright side, she will never recognize me - at least not now.

Normal POV

Found you Sonic! she said as she closed her eyes and gave him a hug, not even looking at him. - Awww, Sonic I've been looking for you forEVER!

\- H-hey let me go! he ordered, but she didn't t listen to him.

\- Heh, heh, you're crazy if you think you can get away from... Amy Rose and...Ummm... then she noticed that something is not the way It should be, so she opened her eyes and looked at him. No wonder that she surprised, when she saw a wolf like creature with long dark blue fur, sharp claws and big teeths. She was so shocked as she slapped him.

\- Who are you? she asked when she realized that she has been hugging this stranger for quite a while. - Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else! she turned around thinking loud. - That is SO strange. I could have SWORN it was him. while Sonic and Chip were looking at each other confusedly. then she turned back to them.

\- Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry. See ya later! and she ran away.

Meanwhile at a nearby Rooftop

Rouge's POV

I have to admit It that was quite amusing. Especially since I saw him turning into that wolf thing in the other day. Hmmm... I don't really have anything to do at the moment so I guess should help her out... - and with that I flew up from the roof where I was standing and slowly descended behind her.

Amy's POV

I was about to run away to look for Sonic again, but for some reason, when I reached the nearest corner not too far away from them, I've turned back. I saw the wolf standing there slowly walking away. Poor thing! He must be very sad, I wonder why.

Could It be that a fairy turned him into this because he didn't let her inside his castle? Could It be that I am the girl who can save him from the curse? Oh my, what am I thinking! I love Sonic not this stranger! But still...

\- Go after him! - a deep voice said behind me. I turned around.

\- Oh hi Rouge what are you doing here? - I asked.

\- Just flying around, looking for rare gems like usual. And you?

It was pretty hard to answer. One part of my heart said I'm looking for my blue hero, but my other one told me I should say I was about to go back and cheer him up. Even though I don t know him very well, I have got that feeling that she needs someone, who can understand other people s feelings very well. I might be this person, yet at the same time It felt like walking with a complete stranger behind Sonic's back, is not very nice. For a strange reason however I've felt something unusual when I think about this wolf something sweet and warm feeling inside me. Could It be that I m fell in love with him?

\- So? she asked.

\- I d love to cheer him up, but - I have tried to come up a good excuse. I don t know where they went!

\- Don t worry about that Pinky, I can find them. and with that she flew up while I facepalmed. How could I not think about that she can fly?!

\- They're over there! - she said while pointed to the direction with her hand.

\- Umm... Okay, thank you... See you later Rouge. - I told her and ran away. I guess there is no turning back now. I ran as fast as I could and I've heard her saying - Good luck!

\- That's something I really gonna need! - I thought.

Sonic's POV

Well THAT was weird. - Chip said then he turned to me. - How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic? I mean, I guess you ARE KINDA... You know and, uh... - then he pointed to his teeths - ...these guys. - I gave him a suprised look, then began to walk sadly. -

\- Oh, ah... I mean... D-d-don't worry! Hey! You only LOOK really scary, Sonic. Inside you're the same as ever. I guarantee It! Okay? Soniic! Cheer up! Uhh... chocolate! Want some chocolate?!

I was so lost in thought, I didn't listen to him. I know he didn't meant to say that and he tried to cheer me up - in his own way. Besides Amy doesn't looked like she is so scarred of me. So I didn't really worried about that. What actually made me feel so down is that this is the first time when she was the one who ran away from me not me. I always wished for some kind of disguise, what helps me avoid her. Now that I have It I wish I wouldn't have It! I also think since now I rely on the Strenght of a Werehog rather than my speed, I guess I could stay with her. If only she was here!

\- Is there anything I can help with?

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around. Amy was there next to me. I also felt like Chip isn't around anymore but hiding somewhere near to me. I know this probably because of my wolf instincts told me. I turned to her.

\- Umm... Nothing... - why am I feeling too unsure to speak?

\- I see... Do you want to walk with me?

\- Yes! I'd love to!

\- Okay, then... let's go. - and with that the two of us began to walk. I could see that she is unsure to speak as well so It took a very long and very awkward silence for any of us to actually saying anything. Finally she broke the silence.

\- So...Why are you so sad? - she asked. I looked away.

\- Sorry. I shouldn't ask such things. It's not my business.

\- No, no! It doesn't matter. Don't worry about It. It's just... It's really hard for me, to talk about It... - another awkward silence.

\- It's about the person you like?

\- Yes... - I said sadly.

\- Tell me about her, please! - she pleaded.

I sighed. It would be very interesting to tell her how I really feel about her, without letting her know that every word comes from her hero, but I have to make sure I leave her before sunrise or things might get a little bit embarrassing.

\- Well she is beautiful, kindhearted, always sincere about the way she feels and true to her emotions but she also wants to be with me to spend every minute of the day, with her, not really understanding that I'm a lonewolf, who likes to do things on his own and doesn't always want to be with the pack.

\- Did you told her about how you feel? - she asked.

\- I've tried! But she never lets me speak. All she can talk about is marry with me, never really asking from me what am I want.

She giggled a little bit. I guess she recognized herself story.

\- Did I've said something funny?

\- No. It just your love story reminded me to mine!

\- Well, It's probably just a coincidence.

\- Yes, It is. You know what? Let's go and find her! Then you can tell her how and why you feel that way! I'm sure she'll understands!

\- I don't think It will work!

\- Why not?

\- Because... - I was searching for the right words, but whenever I looked to her eyes I couldn't say anything in the end. So I gathered all the courage I had but suddenly she looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

\- What's the matter? - I looked at her confusedly, when I noticed something warm behind me, I turned around. It was the sun. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes with my hands... Wait I said hands and not paws! IT'S DAWN ALREADY!? I turned back but Amy wasn't there anymore.

-Amy wait! - I shouted as I began to run after her.

Amy's POV

I cannot belive It! How is this even possible? That wolf is the same person as my darling Sonic. I don't get It! That's not the reason why I ran away though.

The story she told about her girlfriend! It was all about me! Sure he said I'm beautiful and nice - oh my - but I cannot belive that I used to be like that! I completely ignored the way he feels. How could I be so selfish?

\- Umm are you the girl who hugged Sonic?

I was so lost in my worries I didn't noticed the red creature who flew around me. I was so suprised I jumped out of the alley where I was hiding, into the streets. To my luck I fell to something... or someone. I opened my eyes! It was Sonic! I blushed as our noses touched. From that moment I completely forgot what made me worry all this time and kissed him. What made me suprised is when I found out that he kissed me back. I wished It would last forever, but unfortunately most things aren't like that. He slowly moved his head away from mine, got up and helped me stand up - while blushing very hard. We stand there for a while speechlessly. After an awkward silence he smiled at me and said

\- I love you Amy. - then he ran away. I never was so happy in my entire life.

Sonic's POV

Well I've said It and now I feel happier than ever. Sure I've still got many things to do, but as soon as I finish those I will spend one night with her. ONE NIGHT! Okay, maybe more...

And that's how my very first fanfic ends. Yes, milkshake, I couldn't come up with better! By the way hope you guys liked It. See ya!


	2. Annoucement (Not a sequel)

Hi there everyone!

I know this one supposed to be a(n) one shot and what you're reading is **not a sequel**, but something I wanted to announce, and I didn't want to write It to my other story, because It doesn1t belongs there. So if you're still reading this you've noticed that, this story now has a new cover therefore I felt like I should tell you why as well as answering some questions.

So the whole thing is started when I noticed that my Lekismon thumbnail is not go well with my first story, so I decided to change It. At first I tried to look at the Deviantart for one, but when I was about to upload It a checkbox caught my eye:

Yes, I own this image or have the permission to use this image.

I didn't have the premission to use the picture and I'm not registered at the Deviantart (See: Why don't I want to registrate). Therefore I can't ask for premissions – or even if I could It's not 100% sure they actually give me. There fore I made one for myself which I can say I own.

Q: _Why is Rouge the Bat is missing from your picture? She was there in your story!_

A: Yes, she was, but I made the characters way too big and I couldn't possibly fit her there.

Q: _How come there is no background?_

A: I was too lazy and just like I said in the previous question, I had no free space and It would have been way too difficult.

Q: _Why is your name on the picture?_

A: Just to make sure no one steals It. It's not that I'm a such a big artist, I just don't want to see It on someone else's page.

Q: _This art is cool! Don't you wanna registrate to Deviantart?_

A: I may want to but:

1\. I'm lazy.

2\. I don't have much freetime.

3\. I'm not talented enough.

4\. Right now I just wanna finish my stories as well as creating a bio for each of my characters.

5\. Some of my ideas are way too superior to art (Like arting Elsa. I can't art 3D characters.)

6\. It's very tiring for me.

7\. If I'm not doing It for fun, I often mess up and/or doesn't ends up the way I want to.

8\. I may have some ideas, but they out of date.

Q: _Will you going to do another pic for your Sonic Mystery Dungeon as well as other stories of yours?_

A: Probably, but only after I finished them. Pictures might spoil things.

Q: _Chip looks weird! His eyes are odd and It's like he lost some weight. Will you do another one?_

A: Nope. This one is going to stay!

Q: The quality is bad! Why?

A: Because I had to resize my pic in order to fit. If you uploaded your own covers, then you know why. If you haven't… well, all I can say I can't do anything about It!


End file.
